Generally, display devices comprising display elements such as illuminants or the like are constructed by the attachment of the display elements on a support that is not transparent. However, because the support is not transparent, when the display device is being looked at, it can be seen that the display elements are held on the support. Thus, conventional display devices have poor display effects offered to the viewer. Also, depending on the direction in which the viewer is looking at the display device, the light emitted from the display elements may be obstructed by the support, in which case it may not be possible to see the display device clearly.
For these reasons, one possible solution is to form the support from a transparent material made of transparent resin or the like. When a display device constructed by the attachment of display elements to this kind of a transparent support is being looked at, the display elements look as if they are floating in air. For that reason, the display effects are improved, and the light emitted from the display elements is not obstructed by the support. However, if the support is made of a transparent material as is described above, there are the following defects.
There are feeding wires to supply electricity to the display elements that are attached to the support, which wires are disposed along the surface of the support, so the feeding wires can be seen from the outside. Thus, when the display device is being looked at from outside, the feeding wires can also be seen, and the appearance of the display device is damaged. It is necessary to attach the wires to the support so that they will not move, which lowers productivity. When a plurality of display devices are to be attached to the support, this tendency is even more marked.
A feeding means that looks transparent has not yet been suggested. There has been suggested an electrically conductive transparent material that is not a feeding means, but this is used as a means to prevent static electricity. This electrically conductive transparent material is made up of one layer of conductive mesh made of very thin strands, which conductive mesh is buried in a base made of an electrically insulating transparent material. Or, the electrically conductive transparent material is formed with the provision of a transparent conductive layer on the surface of the base.
However, because the electrically conductive transparent material that is used as a means to prevent static electricity is made up of one layer of a conductive mesh buried in a base, the electrically conductive transparent material cannot have its conductive mesh divided into two or more portions (positive and negative portions) electrically. Thus, it is not possible for conventional electrically conductive transparent materials to be used as a feeding means for the supply of electricity to both the positive and negative terminals of display elements, lighting equipments, or the like.